


Enemies, Friends and Lovers

by kronette



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Threshold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel had no throat to wrap his hands around. He had no body to point a gun at. He couldn't get revenge against an exploding star. He could only mourn the loss of the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies, Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally completed December 2001 and posted 24 June 2010 @ 09:59 pm

Teal'c was dead.

Everything happened so fast.  Transporting Jack back to the ship. The star going supernova. Getting shot into another galaxy. Apophis' ship following close behind. Offering to surrender before they were blown out of the sky. Hiding in a star's corona to avoid being blown out of the sky again. He didn't have time to process what Jack's statement meant.

Teal'c was dead.

Sam and Jacob went to try to fix the shields and hyperdrive, leaving him alone with Jack. He had so many questions. So many things he wanted to know. So many things he'd rather forget. His last conversation with Teal'c was about revenge. He understood, a little too well, where Teal'c was coming from. The satisfaction of knowing your enemy died by your own hand. Seeing the life fade from their eyes. Knowing they would never be able to harm another living soul.

Daniel had no throat to wrap his hands around. He had no body to point a gun at. He couldn't get revenge against an exploding star. He could only mourn the loss of the life. They wouldn't even be able to have a proper burial, without a body. He was particular when it came to things like that. He never truly believed someone was gone until he'd seen their body. They could have a memorial, make tons of speeches of his bravery and honor, even place a tombstone somewhere, but Teal'c wouldn't truly be gone to him.

Unless he talked to Jack about it. They'd sat in silence for well over fifteen minutes, listening to the distant thrum of the ship. He knew Jack was taking it hard; Teal'c wasn't just someone under his command, he was a good friend. Daniel had to get him talking. Picking the last thing Jack probably wanted to discuss, he asked how it happened. To his surprise, Jack told him. Five years ago when they first met, hell, even last year, Jack wouldn't have opened up to him like that. He never would have admitted to a weakness. Never admitted to being helpless. He wasn't sure how that made him feel. Jack was their leader, in more ways than one. Daniel mirrored his actions against Jack's in matters of battle and tactics. He liked that they were more equals than they had been when he first was brought to the SGC, but he didn't like Jack as he was now. He was at a loss what to do. His own pain at losing Teal'c was just starting, and he was fighting off tears. Being over a hundred years from Earth was one thing; not having his lover with him for the duration was something else entirely.

Teal'c was supposed to outlive them all. Daniel was supposed to be close to 95 years old, head cradled in Teal'c's lap as he said his final goodbyes. Teal'c lightly pushing his hair back from his temples, ignoring, as always, his wrinkled features. Placing one last kiss on his dry lips, and whispering that he loved him. Daniel's last sight of Teal'c would be those big brown eyes staring down at him with love.

He should have told Teal'c he loved him. They'd never exchanged the words; only the emotions. Now he would never get the chance. He twisted the hat in his hands, forcing his emotions under control. He was good at hiding his feelings; the ones that truly mattered. He knew that a wrong word at the wrong time might cost one of them his life in battle. Could possibly get them kicked out of the SGC. He wouldn't risk Teal'c's status in the SGC. He'd worked too hard and sacrificed too much.

Thankfully, Sam and Jacob returned then, distracting him from the destructive path his mind was taking. With a deep breath he forced everything into his center to deal with at another time. They had more problems than they could deal with. The hyperdrive was still inoperative, and they had no time left to hide in the star's radiation. So they crept out, anxiously scanning the screen, waiting to see the victor of the firefight they witnessed earlier. Daniel's heart sank as Apophis' ship registered on their sensors. The ship, but no lifesigns.

Plans were quickly discussed, though Daniel mostly kept silent. They needed to get the hyperdrive fixed, and Apophis' ship may still have working parts. Daniel was volunteered to remain behind, and he made no protest. With Sam, Jack and Jacob on the other ship, he found himself with far too much time to think. Again. This time, he allowed himself to grieve, enough to loosen the tension of anger, pain, and love.

His thoughts traversed their relationship. From his initial near-hatred of the man, to their friendship, through to the first time they kissed. After Sha're died, he forced himself to spend more time with Teal'c, learning the customs of his people and in the process, learning more about Teal'c. The Sha're in his dreams wanted him to forgive Teal'c; was adamant that he forgive the Jaffa. He honored her request, and their friendship was born again. He didn't understand her insistence at the time, but she may have sensed their need in each other. She may have known that it would be Teal'c, the man who killed her, who would help put Daniel's life back together again.

The crystal skull incident opened his eyes to the possibility that Sha're might have been right. Being invisible allowed him to see things that were in front of him the entire time. Jack and Sam didn't believe he was dead, and neither did Teal'c, but it was Teal'c's concern that touched him. When he came to Teal'c's room and meditated with him, he saw something much deeper in the man. When Daniel was talking, and Teal'c's eyes snapped open and looked directly at him, it was as though the stars aligned themselves. Everything became perfectly clear. This man wouldn't just protect him from the bad guys. Teal'c would lay down his life for him. He would kill for him. Daniel found himself liking that idea. That someone would be willing to go to such lengths for  _him_. He knew at that moment that their friendship would never be the same. It had, in fact, turned into something else. Something more.

It was several months later, when they found Sha're's son and sent him off with Oma Desala, that Daniel finally had a chance to talk to Teal'c.

"Do you wish to speak about Sha're's child?" Teal'c asked quietly as Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor before him.

He cleared his throat and looked down. "Um, no, Teal'c. Not really. I mean, I wanted to thank you for trusting me back there. Not a lot of people would put down their only weapon against an army of Jaffa, based on one man's ramblings."

"They were not ramblings, Daniel," Teal'c interjected.

It still shook Daniel that Teal'c now called him by his proper name. It felt more natural, but at the same time, more intimate.

Teal'c continued, unaware of his musings. "You were in the presence of Oma Desala. She chose to speak through you. To honor her, I obeyed your request." Daniel locked gazes as Teal'c paused. "But truth be told, I would have done as you asked without her presence."

A delicious thrill raced up his spine at those words. The candle flames reflected in the chocolate-colored eyes across from him, highlighting the emotion there. Teal'c's trust meant a lot to him; almost as much as Jack's. More than Jack's, because he didn't want to kiss Jack like he wanted to kiss Teal'c at that moment. The flames dancing across the rich, dark skin, burnishing it in golden light. Teasing flickers across the lips that moved with words he did not hear.

Daniel was aware of leaning forward, placing his hands on the floor carefully to avoid the candles, the tempting lips getting closer with each breath. Releasing a soft groan, Teal'c met him halfway. Daniel's eyes fluttered closed as the lips he dreamed about licking, sucking, teasing and nipping pressed against his.

As soft as he imagined. As strong as he hoped. As hesitant as he was sure. He needed this. Oh, God, how he needed this. Pleasure ripped straight down his spine to his gut, then pushed downward to his cock. He parted his lips and sucked Teal'c's lower lip into his mouth. He swallowed Teal'c's hitched moan as he dragged his teeth lightly along the Jaffa's lip, releasing it and diving back into the inferno that was Teal'c's mouth.

Their kiss grew possessive. It was as though Daniel released something inside Teal'c. Teeth and tongues clashed against each other, and hands began rubbing at exposed skin. Just arms and hands and necks at first, but T-shirts were shoved up out of the way and expansive chests and backs were mapped by touch alone. Daniel's fingertips brushed the Goa'uld larvae's pouch, and he felt Teal'c stiffen. With a light scrape of his fingernails, Daniel let Teal'c know it was okay, that he was okay, but if that wasn't enough, he flicked his tongue against Teal'c's lower lip and murmured, "Want you."

He hadn't meant to say it so soon. He'd only meant to kiss Teal'c once, to see if the Jaffa felt the same way about him. If the savageness of their kisses weren't enough of an indicator, the erection pressed against his thigh would cinch it. He was still trying to catch his breath from their marathon make-out session, when Teal'c's voice made his knees go weak.

"If you mean in a sexual manner, then I want you, as well." Teal'c's eyes weren't just reflecting the candlelight anymore; they were lit from within, desire casting its own glow.

"Yes, in a sexual manner. But not sex." At Teal'c's lifted eyebrow, he elaborated, "More than sex." Trembling with desire and fear, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I want us to make love."

The body he held onto shuddered. "You wish Na'tol." 

He quickly translated the word. It was his turn to shudder. Loosely translated, it meant 'love-mate'. "Not yet. I don't know that I ever will, honestly. But I do desire you." He traced a fingertip along the strong jaw, across the still-enticing lips, and down the strong chin. "Sex is just the act with two people and body parts. Making love gives it meaning. It doesn't mean we're bonded, though. Would you be okay with that?"

"We would share feelings in this act of making love?" Teal'c's hand began a long, slow caress of his lower back, and he found himself arching forward, pressing his own erection against Teal'c's hip.

"Oh, God, yes," he groaned.

Teal'c's hand slipped lower, cupping Daniel's ass as he rocked his hips. Unable to hold back another moan, Daniel crashed his mouth over Teal'c's, sending them both to the floor with the force of his momentum. Thankfully, the candles they knocked over didn't do too much damage to Teal'c's shirt. The near-miss forced them to calm down enough to think.

They rose as one, undressed as one, and lay on the bed as one. Legs tangled, tongues intertwined, hands smoothed over newly exposed skin, and gentle rocking grew quickly into frenzied thrusting.

It wasn't the best orgasm of his life, but it was damn good. Made better by Teal'c's solid form still resting on his body, breathing heavily. Teal'c's heartbeat competed with his own for most erratic, and he had to lick his swollen lips several times to work up enough spit to swallow.

"Dear God," he murmured. His hand slicked over Teal'c's smooth head, coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I take it that expression is one of pleasure?" Teal'c rumbled in his ear. Hot breath caressed the side of his face, and Teal'c leaned in to nibble on his earlobe.

"Mm, pleasure. Extreme pleasure.  And don't ever stop what you're doing," he ordered breathlessly as Teal'c bit hard enough to leave an indent, then soothed it with his tongue. He gave half a thought to never using his ears for hearing again; he'd give Teal'c exclusive rights to them. But reality was starting to intrude on his haze of satiation, and certain things needed to be discussed before their briefing in the morning.

"Teal'c, I hate to ruin the moment, but we should talk. We need to decide how this is going to affect...us."

Teal'c pressed a kiss to his mouth. "You have not ruined anything. Your concerns are valid. I admit that my feelings for you are...stronger than those for Major Carter and O'Neill."

"I would hope so," Daniel grumbled under his breath. At Teal'c's raised eyebrow, he grinned. "I don't want either of them in this bed with us. This is just us, do you understand?"

Dark eyes searched his, and Daniel had the unsettling feeling that Teal'c just read his soul. "I believe I do. Just because we are pursuing a new relationship, does not mean it should affect our current working relationship."

His heart thudded up to his throat. It was all happening so fast. He initially wanted to just kiss Teal'c, but what he got was so much more. Did he want this to continue? He studied the face above him, noting the familiar ticks and subtle movements he was able to read with no effort. He _knew_ this man. Knew him better than anyone else on this planet. Moving forward seemed the logical choice; the only choice. He smiled softly. "Is that what we're doing? Pursuing a new relationship?"

"It appears that way to me."

Teal'c's voice was grave; too grave for the lightness of Daniel's heart. He couldn't resist teasing, "Why Teal'c, I never knew you cared." His amusement vanished as he saw the hurt reflected in Teal'c's eyes. He cupped the Jaffa's face and kissed him. "It was a joke. A badly timed, stupid joke. I care for you. I would never have kissed you if I thought you didn't return my feelings at least somewhat." He met Teal'c's gaze steadily. "We want to expand our friendship to something more intimate. Are we in agreement on that?"

Teal'c didn't so much as blink. "We are."

He couldn't stop the smug grin from appearing. "Good." He pulled Teal'c down for another kiss, which lead to another, and another, long into the night.

So close. They had come so close that night to revealing the depth of their feelings, but neither of them wanted to risk their friendships with Jack and Sam. Admitting their love for one another would have put a strain on the team, and Daniel wouldn't do it. Teal'c couldn't do it.

A few months after their first night together, Daniel noticed something odd about the team. Jack and Sam in particular. They were acting...they  _looked_ like they were acting...just like Daniel felt around Teal'c. Constantly wanting to touch, but not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Wanting to assure themselves that the other was all right after an enemy engagement. A sideways glance when they thought no one was looking. Nothing overt, but noticeable only because he was doing the same thing with Teal'c. Were Sam and Jack involved? If so, how long had they been together? Did it happen while he and Teal'c were getting together? After?

Daniel pushed those thoughts aside. It wasn't important. Their pairing off didn't seem to have affected their ability to work as a team. He didn't recall any odd moments with Jack or Sam lately, so it must not matter very much.

That brought him back to the present, and 125 years from home. He scrubbed angrily at his wet face, grateful there was no one on the ship to witness his grief. It gave him a moment to compose himself, before chatter from the other ship cut across the comm lines.

Daniel had but a moment to familiarize himself with the controls. He slammed his palm on the engine panel, urging the ship away from Apophis' self-destructing monster. Thankfully Jacob arrived in time to throw everything they had at the shields, saving their sorry asses.

The adrenaline rush combined with his barely in-check grief was taking its toll on him. No one seemed to notice him, though, as Jacob took command, much to Jack's chagrin. Jack stayed with him on the bridge while Jacob and Sam repaired the hyperdrive. He didn't have time to start missing Teal'c again before the sensors sounded an alarm. Another ship. Fearing it was Apophis escaping death again, he called Jacob back to the bridge.

Seconds later, his world was turned upside down. Teal'c, looking badly hurt, appeared on the screen like a ghost, explaining that he had escaped Apophis. Daniel chastised himself for not noticing earlier: his grief was held in check because he knew Teal'c wasn't dead. His heart never really believed what his head was telling it. He had a body now; a live, breathing body that was docking a ship at this very moment.

Jack rushed ahead, leaving him and Sam to follow. Daniel didn't mind. Jack could welcome his friend back, but it was Daniel who would bestow the special homecoming. Even as they walked up to Teal'c and Jack threw his arms wide, Daniel knew something was wrong. He sensed it, deep in his gut. Five seconds later, Teal'c had Jack's gun pointed at them. Apophis stepped behind him and offered his First Prime praise.

Daniel wasn't buying it for a second. He tried to catch Teal'c's gaze, but the Jaffa was looking everywhere but at him. It didn't matter; Teal'c had been brainwashed, something Daniel thought would be near impossible to accomplish. He had all the proof he needed, pointing right at his chest. Teal'c finally met his gaze - and the utter blankness shook Daniel to his core. No, this was not Teal'c. This was someone who would gladly blast them all to bits and laugh as he walked across their remains.

He listened to Jack ramble, knowing the pleas would go unheeded. Teal'c was under some very powerful mind control; telling him he was brainwashed wouldn't do anything. But reminding Teal'c of his son's brainwashing just might trigger something deep inside; something that might give the real Teal'c an advantage.

Teal'c didn't say another word. Just turned and locked them in the room. Daniel felt a small surge of triumph. It had worked. They would be able to get through to Teal'c, given enough time. Assuming they survived being a galaxy away from home, with their dreaded enemy in control of the ship. It felt like one of the lamest scifi "B" movies he'd ever seen, only he wasn't laughing.

He paced around the small room, halfway looking for a way out, but he was full of nervous energy and he needed to get rid of it. He paused as Jack ordered Sam to try to open the door. Sam looked like she wanted to argue back, and then she did. She actually talked back to Jack in regard to a direct order. Jack looked as shocked as Daniel felt. It wasn't just that Sam almost defied an order - it was something more. This was not the same tension Daniel felt from them a few months ago. Did they have a falling out?  Did their attempt at a secret relationship not work? Before he could speculate further, Jacob showed up to rescue them - and was promptly captured by Teal'c.

Apophis must have tweaked with Teal'c's mind again, because he very nearly shot Sam. Sam got out of the way in time, but instead of the blankness in Teal'c eyes, Daniel saw rage. Uncontrolled rage, which meant that he was an honest threat to their lives. Thankfully, Jack must have sensed it, because he didn't offer any retort as Teal'c closed the door on them once again.

Blood pounded through his veins, demanding retribution for the damage caused to his lover. Teal'c walked tall and proud as the First Prime should, but Daniel knew better. His left leg dragged just the tiniest bit, and his speech didn't sound quite right; his jaw might have been broken and mended. He was bent the slightest bit forward; his pouch was probably electrocuted by those cattle-prod things. Logically, he knew Teal'c was a much stronger man that he was. He could withstand almost anything that Apophis did to him physically. That didn't make his torture any less horrific, or Daniel's rage any less intense. It also made him afraid, because Daniel knew _he_ was Teal'c's weakness, which meant that Apophis now knew that as well.

He didn't want to think on those lines anymore. He listened with half an ear to the military strategies the others were laying out. Tactics were good and fine, if one got the chance to deploy them. He didn't see how they were going to get out of this one. To his surprise, the door cracked open almost a foot. Not knowing who their mysterious benefactor was, they all remained exactly where they were. Then an eerie sound echoed along the walls, and a Replicator crawled around the doorframe and up the wall. Daniel was closest, and it headed straight for him. He moved out of its immediate path. They might be sentinent machines, but he didn't get the impression they were up to communicating with them. Carefully, they all slid under the door. Out of one prison, into another; Replicators were munching happily on the ship around them.

They found their weapons untouched and geared up. Jack and Sam went to retrieve Teal'c, while he and Jacob made their way to the cargo ship. Daniel couldn't help but wonder how Jack planned to get Teal'c to go with them. He was still under Apophis' control.

He and Jacob encountered a few Replicators, but made it to the cargo bay safely. Then it was a waiting game, which Daniel barely made it through. Minutes passed like hours, until finally, the doors opened and Jack and Sam came through with an unconscious Teal'c between them. Daniel couldn't ignore the blood seeping through Teal'c's armor, his comment light but not lighthearted. Jack had to shoot Teal'c to get him to come with them. Daniel's heart constricted at the thought. He knew Teal'c would heal; that wasn't the problem. That Teal'c was so strongly resisting their efforts was.

He took Jack's place and helped Sam set Teal'c down. He winced at Jack's order to tie Teal'c up, but he knew that Teal'c was still a danger to them as well as himself. Even still, he couldn't watch as Sam tied Teal'c's hands.

The sudden lurch of the larger ship startled them all. He stood up and watched Jack and Jacob's conversation with a sinking feeling in his gut. They'd gotten this far. They got Teal'c, they were on the ship, and they were ready to get the hell out of there. Why couldn't they, just once, make a nice, easy escape?

 He again just listened while ideas were bounced around. Sam's plan sounded insane - head into the heart of the Replicators and take out the sub-light engines - but her best plans usually sounded insane. He went along with Sam and Jack, and they made their way through the Replicators. They took turns blasting them, and it gave Daniel focus. Hurting something made him feel a little bit better. Doing something productive made him feel better. Sitting and waiting for their fate just wasn't something he could do anymore.

The chatter of the Replicators overpowered the sound of their own fire. It was making Daniel's head hurt. His arm was getting sore from the automatic weapon - he wasn't used to prolonged firing. They couldn't make it back to the cargo bay; instead Sam directed them to a ring pad and Jacob brought them over not a moment too soon.

Their little cargo ship barely made it between the closing bay doors. Daniel flinched as one of the fins bounced off the left door, but it held together. Seconds later, the mother ship crashed on the planet, taking Apophis, his loyal Jaffa, and the Replicators with it.

Daniel wiped his face. His heart was still pounding from their mad dash through the Replicators, and their narrow escape of the mother ship. He almost allowed his tears to flow, but managed to hold them back in time. Relief was one thing; emotional outbursts were another.

They were in their own galaxy again. Jacob plotted a course to the nearest Tok'ra base, but it was still a half hour away. Without anything to occupy his mind, Daniel's thoughts went back to Teal'c.

A shout and sounds of struggle drew his and Sam's attention. Jack had been talking with Teal'c, and as he and Sam rounded the corner, they found Teal'c's hands wrapped around Jack's throat. Sam hefted her zat and shot Teal'c. It didn't slow him down, and she aimed to shoot again. Daniel grabbed her hand and forced it down.

Blue eyes searched blue as Daniel pleaded with Sam to let him handle it. Their silent argument only took a few seconds. With a nod, Sam gave Daniel permission. Grabbing his sidearm, Daniel shot at Teal'c once, hitting him in the shoulder. The Jaffa staggered, but Jack couldn't get away. Tears blurred Daniel's vision, and the two struggling figures merged into one big blob. He sent up a prayer to the Egyptian gods and fired again. A grunt, a thump and then he heard nothing but the sound of Jack gasping for air.

Daniel dropped his gun and wiped his eyes. Now he understood Teal'c's desire to kill Tanith with his bare hands. He was shaking with fury. He wanted to tear Apophis limb from limb for doing this to Teal'c. He wanted to watch as Apophis slowly bled to death, from gunshot wounds he inflicted. He wanted to rip out that damned Goa'uld and chop it into little pieces.

Teal'c would live. That was the prognosis. It didn't ease Daniel's pain, or stop him from avoiding contact with everyone on the Tok'ra base. The base was only temporary, and they would have to gate back to Earth within the hour. The Tok'ra had no time to try to help Teal'c. They were waging war against the Goa'uld; no time to worry about one Jaffa. Daniel initially appreciated the Tok'ra's ability to distance themselves from the emotional impact of war, but now he despised it. He wanted someone to help Teal'c. He wanted them to use their vast resources and advanced medical techniques to return Teal'c to him. Jack was arguing with the Tok'ra in charge, but Daniel knew it was pointless. Four little lives were nothing compared to saving the whole galaxy.

Disgusted, Daniel waited by the stargate while Sam dialed Earth. Jack explained their situation to Hammond, and when they emerged in the embarkation room, Janet Frasier and most of SG 3, 5, and 12 were training their weapons on them.

Daniel watched helplessly as Teal'c was strapped down in restraints thicker than the ones used on him when he was going through Sarcophagus withdrawal. Daniel wondered just how deeply imbedded this brainwashing was. Mention of Ry'ac barely touched the surface. Bra'tac had already been summoned, and would be there within the hour.

Daniel hung around outside the infirmary. No one was allowed in but necessary personnel, to minimize Teal'c's chances of using one of them as hostage, should he escape. It infuriated Daniel, knowing all the precautions being used against a member of the team. Against Teal'c. Logically, he knew that until they got Teal'c's mind back, he was a threat to everyone, Daniel included. It was killing him inside, but he knew he had to stay away. If Teal'c saw him and lashed out, their relationship could be thrown back in his face. He didn't think he could stand to hear Teal'c mock their love, deride it as nothing more than a farce to destroy the man who took away Apophis' queen.

So he stood vigilant outside the infirmary doors and listened to snatches of conversation.

He could hear Teal'c bellowing about his pseudo-friendship with Jack, how he had used him to infiltrate the Tau'ri, and how he had humiliated Jack. Seconds later, Jack shoved open the infirmary door, hand over his face. Janet was right behind him.

"Colonel, you know that isn't him," Janet tried to reassure Jack. "It's the brainwashing."

Jack jabbed a finger toward the infirmary. "You try telling that to -- you try having that garbage thrown in your face, and then you can tell me its just brainwashing." Jack's eyes were haunted as they looked through the infirmary door to Teal'c's bed.

Daniel didn't think Jack saw him, standing next to the door. No one ever saw him standing there. He'd become part of the fixture. They continued their conversation as if he weren't there.

Janet sighed. "He's already taken his shots at me, my primitive medicine, and my heritage, Colonel. I know how upsetting it is. But you have to try to remember that it isn't Teal'c you're talking to. It's Apophis' control. Bra'tac..."

"Hasn't done squat," Jack snarled. "Teal'c won't listen to him, either. We've tried the zat trick twice now, and it hasn't worked. We've brought in his wife and son. Whatever Apophis did, it's so deep that no one can touch the truth." Jack crumbled before his eyes. "I just can't take going in there anymore."

Janet squeezed his arm in a friendly gesture. "It's all right, Colonel. No one is expecting you to be the one man rooting squad. Why don't you get some rest? Bra'tac is due back any minute."

"Yeah." Jack's voice sounded old and tired. He turned and walked in the direction of his quarters.

Daniel started after him, brow furrowed in concentration. Bra'tac, Teal'c's son and his wife hadn't gotten through to him. They had the longest ties to who Teal'c truly was. If they couldn't get through...could Apophis have won? Could his influence destroy SG1, even from the grave? No. He refused to believe that. This was a false imprint, and it could be erased. It just took the right combination.

Janet's quiet voice startled him. "Daniel, you've been lurking there for days."

 He flushed with guilt. "Um, sorry. Am I in the way?"

She crossed her arms. "No, but I would have thought you'd want to try to help Teal'c. You're the only one who hasn't been in to see him. Care to tell me why?"

"Would you be upset if I said 'no'?" he asked, a smile flitting across his face, though he felt no humor.

She lowered her voice. "He's asked for you."

"He has?" He felt his neck and chest get hot, and he feared his ears would turn red. "I don't think I can see him. It would hurt too much." He feared he revealed too much, but Janet seemed accepting of his answer.

She placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "Would it help if I went with you?"

"No!" he snapped. "No. If I have to see him, I don't want anyone in there with us. And I want all monitoring equipment shut down; security cameras and mics."

"I doubt General Hammond would allow it, and I wouldn't recommend it. He's been incredibly violent to anyone who approaches him." She studied his expression, an odd frown on her face. "Daniel, what's this about? Why don't you want anyone to hear what Teal'c will say to you? He's been equally nasty to everyone. I don't think anything he would say would be too shocking."

He doubted that. If Teal'c was asking for him, it was only a matter of time before he got graphic with his descriptions, judging by what he'd said to others who tried to help him. Over the past few days, he got the feeling that something major was going on. Hammond visited the infirmary every few hours, just staring down at Teal'c from the observation room. He somehow knew that Teal'c wouldn't be allowed to remain in the SGC in his current condition. If something didn't change soon, he had a bad feeling that the government would interfere. It was time for something drastic. "If I tell you something, can it be kept under doctor-patient confidentiality?"

She blinked in surprise. "Well, technically we're not doctor-patient at the moment."

"But Teal'c is." He worked through the red tape in his head. This was about him and Teal'c, and if he went in there with Janet, Janet would hear Teal'c's comments about their relationship. Therefore, it did fall under doctor-patient privilege. "This directly relates to Teal'c, Janet. I can't tell anyone here, but Teal'c is under no such compulsion. He'll probably flaunt it, and then it'll be the end of both of us."

She stared up at him, brow furrowed. "You realize that made no sense," she commented lightly. "But I get that this is serious, isn't it?"

He answered as honestly as he could. "In Teal'c's case, it could be life or death."

She gnawed on her lower lip for a minute. "All right. We'll go in together. I'll shut off the mics, but I have to leave the monitors on. Whatever is said in that room falls under doctor-patient privilege, you have my word."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks, Janet." He turned to the door, but his feet wouldn't move. His hand reached out and pushed the door open, and he forced his legs to carry him forward.

Teal'c turned his head to the door as Daniel walked in the room, and his deceptively soft voice called, "Lover."

Daniel heard the door close behind him, but his eyes were locked on Teal'c. Thick bandages covered his wrists under the restraints, and his body shone with sweat. Teal'c was fighting the programming, but Apophis' control was stronger than any of them thought. Daniel's heart constricted as he met Teal'c's gaze. The warm, brown eyes he loved were now cold and hard, mocking him.

"I wondered when you would show your face. Could you sleep without me buried in you night after night? Or did you find another to satisfy your lust?"

Daniel swallowed hard and shut his eyes. It was worse than he imagined. He shoved and stomped down on his feelings until they were mostly safe. If he was to get through to Teal'c, he would have to use his own words against him. It would require all of his concentration. He didn't have time or the ability to deal with how Teal'c's mind twisted their love. He raised his head and met Teal'c's gaze as steady as he could. "I want no other, Teal'c. I need no other."

Teal'c sneered. "It sickens me that I had to pretend to desire you night after night, when all I wanted to do was slit your throat."

"Why didn't you, then?" he fired back, not giving Teal'c enough time to think.

He caught the Jaffa off-guard. Teal'c stuttered, "You are weak."

He pushed forward, getting in Teal'c's face. "And you take pity on the weak."

"No!" Teal'c snarled. "We pity no one. We show no mercy."

He pushed on. "I'm standing here because of your concern for me. I am alive because you cared about me."

"Lies! All to deceive you in my service to Apophis."

He shook his head, allowing a small smile to form. "No. I would have been trapped on the planet with the crystal skull forever if you didn't come back for me, remember? It wasn't necessary for you to retrieve the skull. You did that because you thought it held the answer as to where I went." Teal'c was shaking from the effort of maintaining his programming. He sent a silent message to his lover to be strong. They were so close; he could feel it. "I would have died there, and you would have been rid of me. Instead, you wanted to find me."

It took Teal'c precious seconds to come up with a reply. "Only because you were a known enemy. A new member of SG1 would have to be studied, and I wished no further effort on my part to destroy you."

Daniel mentally steeled himself for his next argument. "Is that why you shot Amaunet? Did Apophis order you to kill her? Or did you take it upon yourself to kill your god's mate?"

Teal'c struggled for an answer for a minute, then two. Daniel didn't think he would say anything, but finally Teal'c just screamed in fury and strained against his bonds.

Daniel yelled over Teal'c's bellows, "You killed Sha're and Amaunet in order to save my life. It was your choice, Teal'c. Apophis would never have accepted Amaunet's death by your hand." Teal'c stopped screaming, sweat rolling off of him. "Think," he ordered in a harsh whisper. "Think it through. Apophis and Amaunet had a child together, which Amaunet hid from him. We searched for Kheb together. We found the boy being guarded by Oma Desala."

"Apophis is my god," Teal'c protested, but his voice shook.

Daniel hardened his voice, trying to make his words sound like an order. "Apophis is no god. He is a parasite inside of a stolen body. Just like Sha're. Just like Skaa'ra. You helped to free them of those parasites."

"Apophis is my god," Teal'c repeated, but the words rang hollow.

"He is not a god," Daniel countered. "Gods do not do what Apophis does. Gods are all powerful without technology. They don't need ribbon devices to protect them or sarcophagus' to stay alive. They don't need Jaffa to fight their battles for them. Is that an honorable thing to do? Shouldn't a god be honorable?"

Tears leaked from Teal'c's eyes as he struggled against Apophis' programming. "You speak lies. My god is Apophis...he..."

"He is a false god," Daniel repeated. Just a little more. He could sense it. The programming was breaking down. "He does not love his people. He instills fear in them. He kills them on a whim, or worse, for his pleasure. Is that a god you want to follow? Is that the life you want to lead?"

He ran a hand gently across Teal'c's forehead, smoothing a fingertip across the gold brand. "Teal'c, I fell in love with you because of your kind spirit and your generous heart. If you were truly the killer Apophis believes you to be, then everything good inside you is a lie. I refuse to believe that part of you is false. I know you to be a good man. Apophis would take that from you. Don't let him. Don't let him win. Be the man you are. Be the free, loving man I know you to be."

"No...Apophis...he is my...god...Daniel..." Teal'c gasped. "Daniel, Apophis..."

Daniel allowed the sympathy and love he felt to show in his voice. "Apophis no longer controls your life. You're free, Teal'c. Choose your life. Will you follow Apophis and be a killer, or will you follow your heart?"

"I am...free...Daniel," Teal'c gasped softly, eyes open and clear for the first time.

With tears stinging his own eyes, Daniel leaned over and kissed his lover deeply. Teal'c's lips yielded under his, opening and caressing his tongue.

A throat clearing interrupted their reunion, and Daniel broke away with reluctance. He smiled as he stared down into chocolate-colored eyes filled with love. "Sorry, Janet. Didn't mean to give you a show."

"Ah, that's all right, Daniel. Just don't let it happen again."

Something in her voice caused him to turn around. She stood by the door, semi-blocking the window. Surveillance. He'd completely forgotten about the cameras. "Damn. The monitors..."

"Technical difficulties, I think," Janet mused as she flicked a switch by the door. "I'm not quite sure what happened. Must have been a fluke."

"Must have been," he agreed, relieved she opted to help them. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She nodded once to him, and he knew things were okay between them. Their secret would remain a secret. He turned back to his lover and resisted the urge to run his hand over Teal'c's head again. "I have missed you," he whispered.

"And I, you, Daniel," Teal'c answered hoarsely. He frowned down at his restraints. "Do you think I could be released now, Doctor Frasier?"

She checked the readouts next to Teal'c's bed, then shook her head. "No offense, Teal'c, but I'd like to get Bra'tac's opinion on that first."

Daniel started to protest, but Teal'c interrupted him.

"I understand, Doctor Frasier. If I were in your place, I would do the same. A wise tactical decision."

A ghost of a smile teased her lips. "At least someone appreciates my decisions." She looked over to Daniel and raised an eyebrow. "Daniel, why don't you find Bra'tac? I think Teal'c would like to get out of these as soon as possible."

"But -" he stopped his protest. If he were alone with Teal'c, they could get in serious trouble. Daniel felt a desperate need to drown himself in Teal'c, but that could only be done in the privacy of his apartment. "I'll be right back." He flashed a brief smile to his lover before he began his search of the SGC.

Bra'tac wasn't hard to find, and twenty minutes later, Teal'c was released with strict orders to rest for a week. No off-world travel for Teal'c meant no off-world travel for SG1, which meant Daniel really didn't have any reason to stay on base. Oh, there were the fascinating artifacts to look over and challenging translations to occupy his time, but those could wait. He had someone to welcome home.

Teal'c, however, had other ideas. First, he apologized to Hammond, Jack, Sam and Janet. Then he made the rounds of the SGC, trying to find all those he insulted in his weeks in the infirmary, and make his apologies to them. Daniel put his foot down when Teal'c wanted to make another sweep of the base.

"Teal'c, Janet said for you to rest. This is not resting."

Teal'c continued to walk down the corridor, not stopping for him. "I am sorry, Daniel. I feel the need to do this."

Daniel reached out and touched Teal'c's arm. "Teal'c, please."

The Jaffa stopped then, but refused to look at him. "I do not know what to say to you, Daniel. Words are inadequate to express my sorrow at what I have done to you."

He closed his eyes against the pain-filled voice. He wanted to say so much to Teal'c, but he didn't think the corridor was the place for an intimate conversation. What he wanted to say was for Teal'c alone. He tugged lightly on Teal'c's sleeve, until the Jaffa followed him into an empty lab. He shut the door and turned to face his lover. "Teal'c, I know that wasn't you."

Teal'c's face pinched in anguish. "But it was, Daniel. I took what I feel for you and twisted it around, thereby causing you great pain. I cannot forgive myself for that."

His heart constricted in his chest. He couldn't let Teal'c go on torturing himself. Apophis did enough of that for two lifetimes. "What if I forgive you? Then will you be able to forgive yourself?"

Tears filled the beloved eyes. "How can you, after what I have said and done?"

Words he denied himself and Teal'c could be denied no longer. He walked up to Teal'c and took his face between his hands. His voice rang with authority as he declared, "Because I love you."

A single tear slipped down Teal'c's cheek. "And I you, Daniel Jackson. But I fear I have betrayed that love by my actions."

"No," Daniel said fervently. "You've punished yourself long enough. It's time to forgive. It's time to let go."

Teal'c traced fingertips down Daniel's face, causing him to shiver. "How can I undo the damage I have caused?"

Daniel covered Teal'c's hand with his own, then brought it to his lips. He planted a kiss in the center of Teal'c's palm, then met his eyes. "Love me. That's all I ask."

"That I shall gladly do for the rest of my days."

Strong hands tilted his head back, and hungry lips claimed his. The drowning Daniel thought about earlier returned, and he gave all of himself to that kiss. Teeth and tongues and hands and even legs joined in the celebration as limbs tangled together.

Fingertips dragged over thin T-shirt material, unable to find steady purchase. Finally catching the hem, Daniel pulled the offending cloth out of his way, and smoothed his hands down the broad back of his lover. He had but a second to enjoy the play of skin before his own T-shirt was yanked over his head, and warm hands closed over his hips.

Daniel felt himself pressed up against a table, then Teal'c pushed him back onto it. His hips were trapped between the edge of the table and Teal'c's groin. Unable to reach the floor, he locked his ankles around Teal'c's waist, keeping their hips in constant contact. Teal'c's lips left his in search of other skin to nip and suck, and Daniel threw his head back, arching up into his lover. The base of his throat, the very edge of his right shoulder, just under his left ear. Teal'c knew his weakest spots, and he knew Teal'c's.

Determined to drag Teal'c down to his level of arousal, Daniel sucked hard at the junction of jaw and ear. An intense shudder ran through Teal'c, and Daniel repeated the gesture on the other ear while one hand found its way to Teal'c's chest. Fingers closed on a nipple, and he tugged gently as he nibbled on an earlobe.

He gasped as Teal'c trailed kisses down his chest, and his mouth closed over a nipple, rolled gently between teeth, then flicked with the tip of a tongue. Daniel had a thought to retaliate, but his brain was fuzzy. His nerves were alive for Teal'c; his entire being tuned to the man above him. Blue eyes locked with darkest brown, and the mutual desire ticked up another notch.

Hands busied themselves with fasteners, and not soon enough, flesh met willing flesh. They both groaned as Teal’c thrust down and Daniel arched his hips to meet him. He would pay for his impulsiveness with sore legs and back tomorrow, but he didn't care.

Teal'c pulled his earlobe between his teeth and his world turned upside down. Soft sounds at the back of his throat started to grow in volume, and Teal'c's mouth covered his to stifle the noise. They were still in the SGC, and getting caught now would be horrible irony. The universe had been too cruel to them in the past to ruin this perfect moment between them. He loved Teal'c. Teal'c loved him, and was showing him with every rock of his hips, every stroke of his hand, every grunt and groan. He focused on Teal'c's luscious mouth, worrying the lower lip and stealing the harsh pants of breath.

Tension coiled from his cock, up his back and down his legs. He grabbed the back of Teal'c's neck and tried to hold on to slick skin as his orgasm overtook him. Teal'c tried to stop his near-scream, but only succeeded in muffling it. He almost screamed again as Teal'c thrust roughly against him, bringing on his own climax.

Daniel swore he could feel his joints creaking as he lowered his legs. He felt utterly boneless, as did Teal'c who was draped across him; a welcome weight. The sweat was cooling on his skin, and his breathing was almost back to normal. He didn't want Teal'c to move, but his back was protesting the odd angle he lay at. He didn't say anything, when stifling a groan, Teal'c pushed himself up. They locked gazes, and Teal'c smiled.

"I love you, Daniel Jackson."

"And I you, Teal'c. Na'ktol," he whispered back. He ran his hand over Teal'c's smooth head, fingertips trailing along the Jaffa symbol.

"Na'ktol," Teal'c repeated breathlessly. "Do you truly wish it?"

He took a deep breath and said words he'd only spoken once before. "I do." He found himself nearly crushed by Teal'c, his mouth claimed in a brutal, loving kiss. Yes, this was what he wanted. Yes, this was who he wanted. He wished it could never end, but theirs was not a life of luxury. They had a duty to the SGC, and to Earth. But that could include a duty to each other.

Teal'c broke away and stared down at him, a slight frown curving his mouth. "We cannot share our love with the others."

He sighed. "I'm afraid not. The military ‘don't ask; don't tell’ is very strict. I won't risk your status at the SGC or on Earth. I'm not ashamed of you," he added on impulse. "Far from it. I just don't want to see you get hurt." 

"I can hurt no longer, Daniel, for you will be at my side."

He was kissed again, but before it could lead somewhere, Daniel gently pushed Teal'c back. "We shouldn't stay here too long. I don't know if this room is used anymore, but someone is bound to be looking for us. Even if they're not, I want to go home." He grinned wickedly. "To a real bed."

A sly smile graced Teal'c's mouth. "I desire that as well." He placed a soft kiss on Daniel's lips. "I desire you."

Teal'c helped him sit up, and he couldn't help but groan as overworked muscles protested the movement. "Insatiable Jaffa stamina," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Teal'c dressed himself quickly. "You have said that many times, but I have noticed that you 'give as good as you get'," Teal'c quoted. "Perhaps it is just you who is insatiable."

Daniel worked the fasteners on his pants as fast as he could. "Let's get home to test that theory." He pulled on his T-shirt, ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach. Plenty of time to shower later. Right now, he had a scientific experiment to run.

Teal'c raked his eyes down Daniel, who shivered under the intensity. "I look forward to it."

Shaking his head, Daniel led the way down the corridor to the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. For the first time in weeks, his heart was light. Apophis had lost his final battle. Teal'c was free of his control forever, and Daniel had a feeling that no matter what happened in his future, Teal'c would be a part of it.

The End


End file.
